


Terrible things

by NotAGlassOfLemonade



Category: Dangan Ronpa
Genre: F/M, Song fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-21
Updated: 2015-09-21
Packaged: 2018-04-22 16:55:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 668
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4843139
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NotAGlassOfLemonade/pseuds/NotAGlassOfLemonade
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just look up the song 'terrible things' by mayday parade ¯\_(ツ)_/¯</p>
            </blockquote>





	Terrible things

_By the time I was your age, I'd give anything, to fall in love truly, was all I could think._

Naegi was lonely. He had just started his life at hope's peak academy, and still had yet to make a friend.  
Even at his old school, he fit in. An average student, enjoying average pleasures. But here, at hope's peak academy, he was lower than his classmates.  
Among their stunning abilities; biker gang leader, pop idol, and baseball star, just to name a few; he had only his luck to thank. The only reason he even attended the school was because of a stupid lottery.  
And he still had yet to make friends. 

_That's when I met your mother, girl of my dreams, the most beautiful woman, that I'd ever seen_

A few weeks after the beginning of the school year, naegi had made some friends. The most notable was Kyouko Kirigiri. She was a tall, pale girl, with striking lavender hair. Naegi had greatly enjoyed her company for the time her knew her, and couldn't help but wonder, if maybe, he felt a little more than just a friendship towards Kirigiri.

_She said 'boy, can I tell you a wonderful thing?', 'i can't help but notice you staring at me'_

It was a bright afternoon, the day Naegi and Kirigiri were goofing by the river. The sun sparkled, and reflected off the water as it moved downstream.  
'There's something I need to talk to you about.' Kirigiri stated, out of the blue.

_'I know I shouldn't say this, but I really believe,' 'I can tell by your eyes, that you're in love with me...'_

'You're in love with me, aren't you?'

_'Now son, I'm only telling you this because life... Can do terrible things'_

_'And so most of the time, we'd have too much to drink, we would laugh at the stars, and we'd share everything'_

Makoto sat on the grassy hill with Kyouko, lazily slouched back, his legs spread. He passed the bottle, giggling, to Kyouko, who had her knees to her chest, and and her arms wrapped around her legs. She took a swig of the drink, and placed the bottle on the ground. She giggled as she continued to tell the story.  
'And then Enoshima-San was like 'I'm gonna kill you!!!'' She giggled, mocking their former classmate's voice.

_'Too young to notice, too dumb to care, love was a story that couldn't compare.. I said 'girl, can I tell you a wonderful thing?'_

_Years later, on the same hill, Naegi got on one knee._

_'I've made you a present, with paper and string.'_

_'Kyouko..?'_

'Will you... Marry me?' 

_'Will you... Marry me?'_

_'Now son, I'm only telling you this, because life, can do terrible things, I'll hope and I'll pray, that God.. Shows you differently...'_

_'She said boy.. Can I tell you a terrible thing..?'_

Kyouko sat up in her hospital bed, several years later, her eyes tired, her arms weak.  
Naegi walked into the room. 

_'It seems that I'm sick.. And I've only got weeks'_

As the tears rolled down his cheeks, she tried to comfort him. 

_'Please don't be sad now, I really believe..'_

She broke down with him. 

_'You were the greatest... Thing that ever happened to me.'_

Two weeks later, Kyouko was dead. 

_'Slow.. So slow.. I fell to the ground, on my knees..'_

Naegi clung to her headstone, desperately trying not to let her go. 

_'So don't fall in love if she's too much to lose, if you're given a choice, then I'm begging you... Chose._

Naegi held his dear son's hand, as they visited the child's mother's grave. Naegi doubted that his son still remembered Kyouko, but knew she wouldn't mind. 

_'To walk away, walk away, don't let her get you, I can't bear to see this, happen to you'_

Naegi's son brought his girlfriend home several years later. 

_'Now son, I'm only telling you this because life..'_

She reminded naegi of someone. 

_'Can do terrible things.'_

Kyouko. 


End file.
